As electronic circuit chips become increasingly thinner to accommodate a new generation of consumer electronic devices, such as PDA, cell phones and the like, their mechanical ability to withstand the steps of fabrication necessary to form them may be diminished.
Several methods are known to decrease the sensitivity of such devices to such conditions by increasing their rigidity. Unfortunately, in making the devices more robust in terms of rigidity, the devices may be thicker.